Life at it'sbest?
by escritorcorazon
Summary: Yesterday I kissed her, in the women's bathroom of all places. But I couldn't help it standing there the beautiful being that she was, I couldn't resist. It was the only way I could tell her what I wanted to say. That I was lining up for her...


**This is my first fiction so be gentle. reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is always helpful. Im sure I have spelling and grammar errors, and for that I am sorry. I fail messerably at editing my own writing and dont currently have a beta. Let me know what ya think and if i should continue! None of the characters are mine and are the product/property of their rightful owners at ABC! (the usual) ENJOY!**

Arizona's POV:

Yesterday…

Yesterday I kissed her, in the women's bathroom of all places. But I couldn't help it, standing there the beautiful being that she was, I couldn't resist. It was the only way I could tell her what I wanted to say. That I was lining up for her. That I was willing to knock down doors…for her.

But today I must go to the hospital and face her, hoping I haven't scared her off by my actions last night. Hoping that she felt the same. By her wide goregeous smile she gave I think we were on the same page. Gawd I hope we are on the same page.

Walking in the Seattle Grace Mercy West today I have a feeling of calmness, that everything was goning to go perfectly today. Im hoping that is for both my professional and personal life. I press the button for the elevator…waiting. It seems to be taking longer than ususal. But when it finally opened to grant me entrance. I saw the captivatingly beautiful women of my thoughts.

"Calliope" I say with a smile on my face as I enter the elevator. She seems nervous to see me. Diverting her eyes to the others who are leaving the elevator. Leaving the two of us alone.

"Dr. Robbins" she says with a shaking almost whisper. "um what floor?"

"Im going to peds…as usual" I say looking at her. Maybe last night didn't go as well as I thought. She was literally as far away from me as one could possibly be on an elevator. I had to fix that. Before she leaned in to press the floor for pediactrics, I took one step and leaned acrossed her to press it myself. Taking my time in pressing the button. Enjoying the closeness of or bodies. It was when I I turned and looked at her that I noticed it. Her shallow breathing, and darker than normal beautiful big eyes. I had to do what I did next, there was no choice. My body moved on its own account.

Leaning closer, looking into her eyes. Closing the distance between our lips. To my delight she met me half way. Lips meeting each other for the second time, this time it was pure lust. We wanted each other and that was now known. Tongues exploring each others mouths like nothing in the world matter. I moved my hands to her hips. Drawing little circles with my thumbs. Slowly rising them caressing as I went. Till I came to her breast and gave them a light squeeze. PERFECT. And then she moaned.

The elevator beeped letting us know the door was about to open. I returned to my postion on the side of her as the doors opened. And I watched how Calliope left the elevator without a glance back, with a slight sway in her hips. Yes this was going to be a very good day.

Callie's POV:

"WHAT? In the elevator? Torres you're hot for blondie !" mark leaned in and smiled at me as he leaned on the nursed station.

"I don't know what im hot for right now, im confused. I just got out of a relationship with Erica and….ugh she HOTT, like hott hott. Like I wanna take her home and…" i was cut off by Mark.

"I get it Torres, she HOTT, but you don't need to let the whole hospital know what you wanna do to her" he says while looking around and noticing the nurses giving them awkward looks.

"yeh" I give a small chuckle also noticing the stares. "What should I do? Should I go ask her out?" I was really nervous and new at this whole thing. Erica was my first and to be honest it was kinda impulsive. But Arizona, I didn't want this to be impulsive. I wanted this to be right. We'd only kissed twice and each time seemed better than the first. I was still feeling the effects of the kiss in the elevator. My body felt alive. The way she touched me. They way her lips moved on mine. I swear if the elevators hadn't opened when they did I would have exploded just from her touch. At one point I think I actually moaned.

"Torres, you want each other, that's obviously an understatement" he said, referring to the details I'd told him about the earlier elevator ride. "So just go up to blondie and invite her over for dinner and just let things play out." He smiled then like he was thinking manwhore things "By the events of this morning I have a feeling of where the night will end" he winked and nudged me in the arm.

"Mark!" I said smiling. But I could only hope he was right my body was craving now and it only wanted on thing, or person. That was Arizona Robbins.

Arizona's POV:

"Dr. Robbins?" a nurse from behind me caught my attention from the chart I was reading. "Emily in room 432, is showing great progress. She up and talking to her parents, thought I'd just let u know"

"Great! I'll go in and see her now" it always brought a smile to my face knowing how kids bounced back after surgery. As I turned to head to the child's room my name was called again. I look up to see who it was and came face to face with Calliope. The dark haired beauty stood mere inches away from me. It seemed she also noticed our close distance and hesitantly took a step back.

"Hey" she said, with a sexy smile on her face. She was gorgeous, breathtaking, I wanted to kiss her again, but I couldn't not here.

"Calliope" I say with a smile. "what brings you here?" I ask wondering if she was here for a consult or for me. I was hoping the latter.

"Well I was just thinking about the events of the past 24 hours and I thought it would be a good idea to come up here and see if you'd like to maybe come over for dinner later tonight…." She said," if your'e free ofcourse, im not really sure how to do this, and by this I mean the whole asking another girl out thing. Im still kinda new to this. I mean I just got out of a relationship I should know somethings" she gave a nervous laugh. " but I don't, im just going of going off instinct here and hoping im doing it right, aaaannd im gonna stop now because im rambling and that's so not sexy" she laughs nervously again, and smiles.

"So Erica Hahn…was your first?" I asked

"Yeh she was…and a bad first as you can see. I don't regret it, just the way it ended" she said her smile fading a little.

"I see" I say, "Calliope, I like you a lot I really do, but you still new to this. Your experimenting. Finding out who you are still. You're a newborn, and need stability experience. Im sorry, I just…you need to know what you want and right now your just entering a world of new things.

"A newborn? Im a newborn? She said, obviously not liking what I said at all. " you kissed me"

"I know" I said "look, I have to go Calliope, but I would love to take you up on your dinner invitation if it still stands…as friends"

"ofcourse" she replies, " as friends". And with that she walks away.

I couldn't deny that I was slightly upset about the new events of today. I really like her. Like really like her. But I couldn't get involved with someone who has just entered this lifestyle. I'd lived this way since high school. I couldn't be with someone who is still searching for what she wanted. Inexperienced. I wanted a settled life with a partner that was sure she wanted to be with a women, not one who was confused. And Calliope well she is a newborn.

**SOOO? YAY or NAY? Continue? or Crumple it? **


End file.
